Chivalry of a Berry Knight
by Strike Faster Than Starlight
Summary: One year after Aizen's fall, Kisuke comes up with a way to give Ichigo his powers back till a certain extent. Now, Kurosaki Ichigo starts his new life as a blazer.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Bleach or Rakudai no Kishi, they belong respectively to Tite Kubo and Riku Misora.**

 _xxx_

Karakura town was covered in snow since winter has began, and a cold wind blew through the entire city. In such cold weather, it's possible to see a person walking alone by the icy streets of Karakura town. It was a tall teen that easily stood out in the wintery scenery with his messy and bright orange hair that often caused trouble for him, one of said troubles being attracting the attention of many gangs and deliquents around the town. The teen is wearing a long sleeved white shirt, a black leather jacket and jean pants. A necklace with the form of a crescent moon hangs around his neck. His name is Kurosaki Ichigo, ex substitute shinigami.

''What the hell Hat and Clogs wants with me?'', Ichigo mumbled. It's been a year since the mess with Aizen and the loss of his powers, he no longer could interact with the supernatural world or even help fighting against the Hollows that appeared from time to time. Now, he kinda missed helping the dead and fighting against strong opponents, but he didn't regret sacrificing his powers to protect the ones he loved. What was really pissing him off was how his friends were treating him like glass that could break at the slightest touch. He knew that they just wanted to keep him safe now that he was a normal human, but it was honestly irksome.

Seeing the Urahara Shouten at the distance, Ichigo shook his head to get ride of his thoughts and walked faster. Finally arriving, he opened the door.

'' Kisuke! Are you there?'', Ichigo shouted.

In a beat, a blonde haired man that looked to be in his thirties showed up. He was clad in a green kimono and using a stupid hat on his head.

''Ara Kurosaki-san'', Urahara Kisuke said, '' What brings you to my humble shop?''.

''Cut the crap Kisuke, you're the one that called me.'', Ichigo spoke, his voice containing a great amount of annoyance and Urahara's smiley face just worsened it.

'' Let's go inside", He turned his back to Ichigo and walked inside, the teen just limited himself to follow him. Making their way to the living room, Ichigo sat in a cushion in front of the table, Urahara took a kettle and served tea for them.

'' What did you want to talk about Kisuke?'', Ichigo questioned while taking a sip of his tea. Urahara gave a small chuckle.

'' Always straight to the point Kurosaki-san, You're no fun.'', The older man pouted like a child, Ichigo sent a glare at his direction,'' Very well, So let me ask something Kurosaki-san.''

'' What?'', Ichigo took another small sip.

'' If I told you that I created a way for you to regain your powers, would you like to test it?'', At this question, Ichigo spat the tea that he was drinking. unfortunately for Urahara, he was right in front the teen, wich resulted in the drink mixed with saliva hitting him right on the face.

''That was not very polite'', Saying that, the shop keeper calmly took a tissue and cleaned his face.

'' Your ugly face is not what matters now'', Kisuke gave an offended look and Ichigo just ignored it,'' You're serious? I can get my powers back?'', He didn't even try to hide his excitement.

'' You can, but it will not be what you expect Ichigo'', Kisuke answered, an edge of seriousness lingering on his voice. Ichigo blinked a few times in confusion at his words.

Opening his beloved fan, the ex captain of the 12th division covered his mouth and nose with it and glanced at the ex substitute.

''Tell me Kurosaki-san, have you ever heard about blazers?''

Ichigo glanced at the mad genius, Blazers? He has heard that name before. He scrunched his eyebrows in concentration while the gears in his brain worked, after a minute, the teen snapped his fingers.

'' Isn't it those people that can get a magic weapon or some shit like that?'', Kisuke laughed amusingly

''It seems that you really don't keep up with the news that much but you're partially correct, they are people that can manifest a part of their soul in the form of a weapon, each one has special abilities and a name.''

Ichigo's eyes widened, manifest their souls as weapons? This was familiar...

''Kisuke this does sound a lot like-''

''With a shinigami and their zanpakutõ's?'', Ichigo nodded his head in disconcert,'' It's because it is practically the same process, Shinigami's were humans before they died, and all humans have reiryoku no matter how small it is so, in essence, all humans can have zanpakutõ's. From what I could get, blazers are humans that somehow tapped in a part of the powers of what would be their zanpakutõ's and somehow manifested them into the living world, it's as they call, a device, they even have a release name like a shinigami releasing shikai. The case of the blazers is strange because, while they hold such power, they can't see ghosts, hollow's or shinigami's, I would need to make some research in the future for more information.'', At the mention of the word 'research',Kisuke's eyes had a glint of excitement.

Ichigo slowly nodded in understanding before something clicked inside his head.

''Then when you said that I could get my powers back...''

''Exactly!'', Kisuke clasped his hands together, ''You will not be a shinigami Kurosaki-san but blazer!'', being such a melodramatic guy, he threw both of his hands in the air.

''...''

''And what type of mumbo jumbo you'll use on me?'', The orange haired teen questioned wearily.

Kisuke grinned like a certain silver haired fox,'' We'll use this'', Taking a bag in the corner of the room, he reached inside it and took a small syringe,'' This is the power returner medicine that I, Urahara Kisuke, genius in all four dimensions that even Mayuri or Aizen can't compare created, I call it...'', Dramatical pause,'' Almighty medicine'', he said in style.

Ichigo stared blankly at the man.

''You suck at giving names Hat and Clogs'', When these words left his mouth, several imaginary arrows pierced Urahara's heart. Falling to his knees, tears of sorrow began to fall by his cheeks.

''How can you be so cruel Kurosaki-san! You're just envious of my geniality.'', The so called genius poked his tongue out at the orange haired boy. Ichigo facepalmed.

''Can we please go back to the topic?'', the teen asked. Standing up, Kisuke cleared his throat and dried his tears.

''This medicine will only make the small quantity of the reiryoku left in you after the Final Getsuga Tenshou grow and will allow you to manifest Tensa zangetsu again, by my calculations, your full power will be on the same level of when you fought captain Kuchiki in bankai, you will also regain techniques like shunpo and can even use Getsuga Tenshou'', He explained and adjusted a pair of glasses that came out of nowhere.

Taking the syringe, Ichigo pierced his left arm with it and injected it's contents. For a moment, nothing happened but when he was going to question it, a sharp pain grew on his entire body, clenching his chest in agony, Ichigo began to sweat profusely.

''I forgot to tell you that it would hurt...a lot.''

Ichigo glared at Kisuke. After what looked like an eternity(but were merely 5 minutes), the pain subsided till it was no more there. Feeling better, Ichigo got up from the floor and gave a round house kick at Kisuke's face, sending him straight to the wall.

''Serves you right for not warning me beforehand, asshole.'', He huffed.

Getting out of the wall that now possesed the shape of a human body, Kisuke walked toward Ichigo as if nothing happened.

''Kurosaki-san, try calling out Tensa zangetsu.''

''How?'', Urahara shrugged.

''Try not to think too much and use your instincts.'', The blond shopkeeper advised.

Closing his eyes, Ichigo did as told. He then felt words leaving his mouth...

''Cut the moon in half, Tensa zangetsu!'', a black katana with a black chain attached to the hilt appeared in Ichigo's hands. Nostalgia hits the teen and he smiles at the blade.

'' It's good having you back partner.''

''Well now that this is resolved, it's better for you to go back to your house and pack your things Kurosaki-san.''

''Pack my things? What do you mean?'', he asked in puzzlement.  
''What I mean Kurosaki-san, is that you're going to be transferred to one of the most important school of blaizers in all of Japan, You're going to study in Tokyo at Hagun academy!'', Ichigo slammed his hands on the table.

''You can't be serious! There's no way in hell that I'll go to Tokyo!''

Urahara gave a sinister chuckle that made Ichigo's spine shiver.

''Isshin-san already signed you, so there's no chance of escape my dear pupil hahahaha!'', Urahara threw his head and laughed as a mania, but then started to cough when he almost choked on his own saliva.

''The old man knew about this?''

''Of course! He must be already packing your belongings.'', Kisuke then began to push Ichigo toward the exit of the shop, '' It would be better for you to go help him, You're going to Tokyo in 2 days so you need to hurry! bye bye Kurosaki-san.'', with that said, the shopkeeper shoved Ichigo outside the shop and closed the door.

 _''Son of a bitch!'',_ Ichigo cursed the ex captain internally.

''Why this type of shit always happens to me?'', He complained under his breath. Sighing, he began to walk back to his house, thinking on how a day that was going so well could turn this bad in a matter of minutes.

 _xxx_

 **AN: I was completely disappointed with the lack of fanfics for Rakudai no Kishi(or Chivalry of a failed knight) so I decided to write this after I finished the anime. This was more to see if you guys like it as I'm planning to make this my next main story after I finish When a God and a Goddess Collide, as for pairings... I was thinking on making this an Ichigo x Tohka story or Ichigo x Ayase, give me your opinions for wich one you guys would prefer, and regarding Ikki, he will still be paired with Stella. I liked their romance in the anime so they will stay together here too.**

 **Again, this did not have proofread, I'll see if I can find someone to do it and later I'll repost this chapter.**

 **That's it guys, till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo sighed softly while opening the front door of the Kurosaki clinic. Going inside, he took his shoes of and went upstairs, walking towards his room. Arriving there, he couldn't contain the twich on his eyebrowns as he saw his father, Kurosaki Isshin, inside his room. Just as Kisuke said, the older man was packing his belongings. He noted that half of his room was already empty.

 _'' Damn, how did he do it so fast? Did he use Shunpo or something along these lines?''_

Finally seeing his son, Isshin smiled.

''Ichigo! Don't just stand there, come help your old man!''

With a scowl on his face, the teen did as requested. Both father and soon didn't say anything for a while, they just kept cleaning the room and taking the boxes to the living room.

'' Dad, Why are you sending me to this Hagun academy?''

He knew that raging about it wouldn't change anything, so instead of it, he prefered to ask the reason.

Isshin just stared at his son, surprise by the maturity that he was showing. He honestly thought that Ichigo would just punch him in the face, saying that he wouldn't go to Tokyo.

 _''Our soon is maturing Masaki.'',_ He couldn't help it but be proud of this fact.

'' Ichigo , do you really think that I didn't notice what was happening between you and your friends? Everytime that I would mension how things were going you would always try to change the subject, not to talk about the days you purposely missed school.''

Isshin's expression was serious as he looked at his son in the eyes.

''That's...'', Ichigo sincerely didn't knew how to respond.

''Think about it as a new beginning. Stay away for a while, make new friends and create some strong bonds with them and do what you do best, fight and protect. When you're ready, comfront Chad, Uryu and Orihime, show them that you're a fighter and that you don't need to be protected.''

The orange haired teen stared at his father with a stunned look but almost immediately, his face softened.

'' Thanks dad.''

'' Anytime son.''

Preparing to go back to his room to rest a little, Ichigo turned his back to his father.

'' And Ichigo.''

'' What?'' He asked while glancing at Isshin.

The man lifted his right hand, giving a thumbs up.

'' Don't forget to get a girlfriend there, you seriously need to lose your virginity and be a real man!''

His response was a punch in the face.

 _xxxx_

Two days later, Ichigo is in front of the school compounds. Earlier, he said his goodbyes to Keigo,Mizuiro, Tatsuki, Kisuke and his family. He gave a friendly hug in each of them, the only problem was Yuzu who wasn't letting Ichigo break their hug even when it was announced that the last train to Tokyo would depart. It was necessary the colletive help of his father, Karin and Tatsuki to take his clingy younger sister from him. The ride wasn't that long, three hours at maximum from Karakura to the biggest city in Japan. While Ichigo was gazing at the school gates, someone walked toward him.

'' Kurosaki Ichigo?'' A female voice called.

Turning around, Ichigo saw a slender black haired woman. She was wearing a black skirt, a dark blazer and a white button up dress shirt under it. Ichigo had to admit that she was quite beautiful.

 _''Heh, if Keigo or Mizuiro were here, they would go crazy over her.''_ , He thought with slight humor.

''Yes?''

'' My name is Kurono Shinguuji, I'm the principal of this school. I would like to welcome you at Hagun academy.'', Kurono spoke politely.

'' Uhmm, Okay?'' Ichigo didn't knew how to respond, afterall he wasn't one for formal stuff.

''I'll show your dorm room so please follow me.''

Nodding at the black haired woman, Ichigo walked alongside her, all the while glancing at his surroundings.

 _Damn! This school must at least be three times bigger than Karakura high! Is it really necessary for a school to be this big?''_

Ichigo decided to try to initiate a small talk to kill the boredoom and to also learn a little about the place he would spend the next two years of his school life.

''So, I've heard that here in this school, blazers fight against each other. Is that true Shinguuji-san?'', She didn't show any signs of annoyance bthe fact that Ichigo called her by her first name, she just gave a nod to his question.

'' Yes, As blazers one must always hone their skill to the maximum, a duel is also a good method to improve the ability of the students.''

'' Cool, and how the fights are decided?''

'' You don't need to worry about it, when it's your turn to fight you'll receive a message on your cell phone telling you the date of the fight and who's your opponent. I'm actually looking forward to see your fights, Urahara Kisuke told me that you're a very talented blazer and a skilled fighter. Who Knows, maybe you can even become one of the representatives of this school and go to the seven stars sword art festival.'', Kurono said with a glint of excitement on her eyes.

Ichigo was about to ask what was this sword art festival thing was when Kurono abruptly stopped.

''Well, we're here.'', Taking a key from her pocket and a piece of paper, the dark haired woman gave them to Ichigo,'' This is your dorm key and here is your schedule. Your roomate must be there already so try to get along with him.'', Looking at her wristwatch, she sighed,'' Gotta go back to work, see you later Kurosaki.''

Seeing the woman depart, Ichigo turned the knob and came inside the room. Closing the door behind him, he walked to the direction of the beds.

''Hello!''

A cheerful voice spoke, making the orange haired teen jump in surprise. Looking around, he spotted someone sitting at the corner of the room. It was a boy, he was wearing the Hagun academy uniform, his eyes were a light green and he had curl white hair. Relaxing a little bit, Ichigo sat on the lower bed.

'' Yo.''

'' You must be my new roommate, my name is Utakata Misogi, nice to meet you.''

'' I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, nice to meet you too Misogi.''

'' Strawberry? Your parents named you strawberry?'', the boy laughed and a vein formed on Ichigo's forehead.

'' My name does not mean strawberry, it means number one protector you brat!'', He roared and Misogi kept laughing.

'' To your information I'm a third year, and you?"

'' Second year.'', The teen muttered while trying to control his temper.

'' So you're my kouhai berry-kun!''

Ichigo could tell that the white haired boy wouldn't stop tormenting him with that stupid nickname, so he thought it would be better to just ignore it. Seeing that Ichigo wasn't responding, Misogi pouted.

'' You're really not fun berry-kun.''

''Yeah Yeah, people already told me the same thing before.''

Sighing, Misogi pointed to some boxes that were at the side of the tv,'' Your stuff arrived yesterday, you can have the lower bed since the upper one is already mine.''

Nodding, Ichigo threw the bag he was carrying on the bed. Taking the boxes, he began to arrange everything. Putting his clothes on the wardrobe and arranging his books. Thirty minutes later, he finished everything. Taking the boxes throw them on the garbage, Ichigo saw something inside one of them.

 _'' What is this?''_

It was a small purple box with an envelope. Opening it, Ichigo began to read the letter.

 _Son, With each year that passes you're one step closer into adulthood so, to comemorate it I'm giving you a small present, all I ask is for you to use it with responsibility. Enjoy yourself Ichigo ;)_

 _From your super handsome and incredible father, Isshin._

With his curiosity now at it's peak, Ichigo held the small purple box and slowly opened it, only for his eyes to widen.

Noticing that his new roommate was trembling, Misogi stepped closer to his kouhai.

-'' Is Something wrong berry-kun?''

-'' That son of a bitch, next time I see him he's dead meat.'', He kept mumbling these words over and over.

Looking at the letter and then at the box, Misogi burst into laughter.

-'' Oi that's not funny at all.'', He grumbled.

-''Hahaha of course it is! Who sends a pack of condom to their son? hahaha your father is awesome hahaha oh my stomach haha!''

Getting annoyed by his roommate's histeric laughter, Ichigo passed a hand through his orange locks.

-'' Yoy know what? I'm getting out of here, I'll come back when you're not laughing your ass off.''

Ichigo then stood up and walked to the door, exiting the room and leaving the green eyed boy behind.

 _xxxx_

After buying a can of soda, Ichigo began to walk around the school to get more familiarised with it. He had to admit that whoever was responsible for the design of the school did a very good job, It radiated grandiosity. He was so lost in his observation, taht he did not see the group that was coming in his direction. His shoulder bumped slightly on the boy that was in the front.

'' Wait a moment!', The red haired teen shouted.

Ichigo stopped walking and glanced at him over his right shoulder.

'' What?''

'' Huh? You bump into me, Kirihara Shizuya and you still ask me what? Apology now!'', Shizuya's tone of voice was one of pure arrogance as he demanded this.

After all the things that he had passed, Ichigo had learned to read people fairly well, so he already could tell that this guy was thr type that he didn't like.

'' Okay,Okay Sorry. There, happy?Now if you excuse me I have better things to do than to talk with someone like you.'' Ichigo waved his hand nonchalantly and, without waiting for a reply, resumed his walk.

''Wait! What do you mean by someone like me?'', Kirihara asked with a irritated tone.

Ichigo glanced at the red haired boy once again,''You know, the type of person called asshole.'', He spoke with a smirk.

Kirihara's face got red with rage.

'' I think I just have to show you your place punk, Oborozuki!'', Something akin to the roots of a tree appeared and suddenly, Kirihara was holding a black bow.

''No Kirihara-kun, You can just fight with your device in an official battle! If someone saw this you'll be in trouble!'', A blue haired girl that was in the group shouted in alarm.

''Tch.'', Knowing that what the girl said was true, Kirihara let his bow disappear with a dissatisfied expression, ''What's your name punk?''

'' Kurosaki Ichigo.''

-' Meet me tomorrow at the arena after classes, we will have a fight there. Be prepared because I'll show you your place.'', Turning to the group of girls, he glanced at Ichigo with anger on his eyes,''You better be there Kurosaki.'', With that said,he resumed his, the group of girls right on his track.

Ichigo stood there, gazing at the spot where the red head was standing, before a feral smirk graced his lips.

Tomorrow was time to kick some ass.

 _xxxx_

 **AN: Hello guys I'm finally back! I'm really sorry for taking so much to update not only this story but my Bleach/Fate crossover as well. The thing is that I lost my Bleach muse for a while and suddenly my Mondaiji muse just kicked me(must be because I finally could read volume 12 of the light novel...man how I love that novel hehe) and so I wrote some one shot's and a Mondaiji Tachi/Testament of a Sister New Devil crossover too.**

 **As you guys can see I decided to pair Ichigo with Tohka(although there's still a chance that Ayase will be a love interest too)and Ichigo's first opponet will be Kirihara Shizuya! Who saw that coming?**

 **Also would someone be willing to beta read this story? I feel that this could be so much better if I had the help of someone whose native language in english to beta this :/**

 **I want to say thank you to everyone that followed, favorited, reviewed and checked this story, I'm sincerely stunned by the numbers of followers and favorites that this has received( I was expecting at maximum 10 favorites and followers lol).**

 **See you guys in the next chapter! :)**


End file.
